Rough Day on the Job
by luverofthings
Summary: Who would expect working in a hospital could be like this? T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Sons of Anarchy story. Please tell me what you think. Follow me on twitter TellerBoothChic  
**

**Obviously I don't own any of it.**

"Doctor Knowles, we have a motor vehicle injury patient in ER1. Patient is conscious and alert but complaining about head and neck pain," Nurse Brown informed Tara as she was coming back from cleaning herself up.

This pregnancy had been much harder than with Thomas, the worst of it was morning sickness and constantly feeling drained. She smiled a bit to herself as she thought about Jax's words, 'you know this one's gonna be a girl right?' Being 5 months pregnant and still throwing up really sucked. Especially when you have a 4 and 2 year old running around, and a hand that still sometimes ached and didn't want to work properly.

Having Jax around definitely helped keep her nerves calmer this time. 'Club' life had finally started to settle down. All the deals, trusts and partnerships Jax had been working so hard to build up where now set in place and running as he had hoped. They still had the occasional 'issue' to work out but they always would work it out and be in it together.

"Thank you Wanda," Tara smiled thankfully at her, retrieving the file Wanda was handing to her. Glancing over the chart she pushed the curtain aside well looking down, "Hello, my name is Dr. Knowles, could you tell me what happened?" She spoke well still reading over the chart.

"Are you kidding me? You're a doctor? I want to see someone else!" Ima demanded. Her neck was in a brace, black and blue marks on her face from

Tara looked up at her, and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from losing it on her, "There are no other doctor's available at this time, ma'am. I can remain professional as long as you can act civil. Can you?" she cocked her eyebrow at Ima.

"Whatever," Ima rolled her eyes. She leaned back against the hospital bed and waited as Tara started working on her.

"Did you hit your head on the steering wheel or window?" Tara asked as she took her blood pressure.

"No, I don't think so," she huffed, as Tara checked her pupils for reactions to light.

"Will take you down to x-ray to make sure you have no spinal injuries," Tara said before the curtain she and Ima were behind was ripped open, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

Ima uncharacteristically grabbed her shirt and tried covering herself. Apparently she did mind being naked in front of some people.

"I need drugs!" he demanded, looking very very agitated.

"I'm with a patient right now, Mister," she paused waiting for the man to tell her his name.

"Kaiden," he spit out.

"If you will give us a few moments Mr. Kaiden," Tara said.

Grabbing the nearest weapon he could, "I need them now bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Teller-Morrow!" Chucky happily greeted over the phone, "how may I help you?"

"This Jax Teller?" Kaiden grunted out as he paced back and forth across the floor.

_He had come into the ER just looking for some valium or oxycodone, something he could go home and down all night long. He walked up to the nearest curtain he heard voices behind and demanded what his body craved so badly. The younger face behind the curtain looked vaguely familiar, his mind supplying a quick flash of a porno he had just stolen from his friend. The doctor had tried to tell him to wait his turn and he would be seen by the next available doctor. He did not like that answer and demanded she give him what he wanted right now. _

_Pulling a knife on them, he grabbed the doctor by the arm and placing the knife to her throat, then dragging her out to the nurse's station. "Get out here," he demanded of the younger woman who was quivering to follow them out there. Nurses had already gathered behind it and where cowering together._

_The door on the other side swung open, revealing another attractive woman. "Tara?" She looked at the doctor, then at him. "Oh shit," she gasped._

_Pushing the doctor towards the wall, he pointed the knife towards the new arrival, who immediately put her hands up in defense. "Everyone stay put!"_

_He stumbled upon the drug cage the physicians and nurses used and grabbed ahold of the nearest nurse, screaming for them to give him the key which they did, shaking violently. He began pawing through the narcotics until he found something that would give him an immediate reaction. He was not happy to find only a short supply of pain meds. He did find a bottle of methadone which he popped a few tablets of quickly. Nothing else looked good to him._

_"This all you have?!" he screamed. The younger woman he'd recognized from the porno movie blurted out that the doctor was Jax Teller's old lady and whatever he wanted, Teller would get for him._

_He didn't know Teller personally, thank God. But he knew that he was a man who got things done, the easy way or the hard way. He knew people in town didn't mess with SAMCRO and company, they were the ones people steered clear of. They were also the reason it was so damn hard for him to find anything decent to get high on, besides weed._

_The doctor did not admit to anything, but she looked like she was irritated. He wasn't sure if it was at him or at the younger woman. _

_He wasn't sure what he should he do next? Take the chance and call Teller demanding what he wanted or take what he could get here?_

_Popping a few more methadone's he made his decision._

_"Call him!" He barked. The doctor just glared at him and the younger one was too busy crying. Maybe she wasn't his old lady after all. "Now!" he demanded again, picking up the receiver and pointing it towards the doctor._

_To his surprise the new arrival was the one who spoke up, "838-9823." The doctor shifted her eyes to the new arrival briefly, "He runs the only mechanic shop in town," she gives as the answer to an unasked question, her eyes shifting back towards the doctor, she shrugged her shoulders briefly._

"He's working on a bike, can I take a message?" Chucky replied.

"Ugh yeah," he stammered at first, "You tell him if he ever wants to see his pretty little doctor wife again, he'll come to the fucking phone."

"Hold please," Chucky said as politely as he could, hitting the red hold button. _Oh shit, this is not good_

Tara looked at Wendy, as they leaned against the wall, "I've never seen anyone this strung out and calm before, you?"

Wendy shook her head, 'no'. "I'm afraid this is not going to end well for him."

"I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of this," Tara said, her legs as hunched into her chest as she could get them.

"Not your fault, it's not like we have normal lives anyway right?" Wendy joked, lifting a cheek in a smile at her.

Ima was almost curled up in the fetal position.

"Jax, you're gonna wanna take this," Chucky called him over, the receiver dangling from his only right finger.

Squinting his eyes in question, Jax picked up the phone, "Teller."

"This really Teller?" the voice asked.

"Yeah," Jax replied, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking at a doctor here and I was told she's your old lady," the voice was starting to sound a bit shaken now.

"Who the fuck is this?" Jax demanded.

This caught Opie's attention, who was working on his own project. He walked over to Chucky, folding his arms across his chest.

"Guy says he has Tara," Chucky explained.

Opie was immediately in motion, shrugging out of his work shirt and pulling his kut on, grabbing Jax's kut and stood vigil until he was off the phone and ready to get to business.

"What do you want?" Jax growled into the receiver. He was gripping it so hard, Opie thought he may actually snap the plastic in half. "Give me half an hour. If you touch a hair on my wife's head, I will fucking kill you, do you understand?"

Jax slammed the phone down. "FUCK!"

"What's going on, brother?" Opie asked, handing Jax his kut.

Jax shrugged on his kut quickly, explaining what the man said.

"So what are we doing?" Opie asked.

"Hey Chuck? You don't happen to have any more of those fake bills laying around, do ya?"

Chuck smiled sheepishly, answering the question without speaking.

"Go get 'em," he nodded to him.

"See if Tig has any more of those Indian 'shrooms," Jax motioned to Opie.

After preparing the van, he gathered his crew.

"Let's go get my family," he said, "and make it crystal fucking clear that we are setting a precedent here. You don't fuck with our families, I don't care if he is just a junkie."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story has been confusing to some people. In the 2****nd**** chapter 'the doctor' was Tara, 'the younger woman' was Ima and 'the new arrival' was Wendy. Thank you for all the reviews, follows & favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a Happy Mother's Day.**

SOASOASOASOA

Tara chuckles darkly to herself, Wendy & Ima look up at her, surprised. Ima had finally stopped cowering and crying a few minutes ago. The nurses and staff are too terrified to move, huddled in the corner behind the nurses' station. Wendy, Tara and Ima were waiting against the wall.

"What's so funny?" Wendy finally asks looking over at Tara. Both of them were sitting on the floor, with their knees bent.

"Just think about what she did," she gestured towards Ima with a nod of her head, then between the two of them, "then think about the Jackson Teller WE know," Tara looked at Wendy, quirking her eyebrow, waiting for it to sink in.

Wendy started chuckling too, "Wow! That IS funny, but in a sad way."

Ima stood against the wall, her arms crossed in a defiant careless manner, "What are you two bitches laughing about?! Jax is gonna come, give him what he wants and save us."

They both started laughing louder now.

"Shut up over there!" the junkie captor Kaiden, demanded, as he ransacked all the rooms, nooks and crannies for anything he may use to get high.

"She thinks she 'knows' Jax," Tara informed Wendy, nodding her head trying to look serious, "because she's been all over him AND he had sex with her once, when he was hurt, angry and trying to push me away."

"Aw yes. Jax when he is mad and hurt. Doesn't really care who's pussy it is, as long as he's in it," Wendy chuckled.

Ima scoffed offended, "What the hell do you know, bitch?"

"She's his ex-wife you stupid bitch," Tara informed her, glaring at her.

Wendy nodded her head in agreement, "Yep. And I can tell you, you made the biggest mistake you have ever made, and I've never even met you before today."

Ima rolled her neck then made a gesture that said, 'continue'.

"You put Tara, his pregnant wife, in danger just by bringing her to the fore front and telling this guy who she's connected to. Hell, all I wanted to do was see my kid and he shot me up with a speedball. Jax can be a very good guy unless you fuck with Tara and his kids. He's loved her for 20 years, even when we were married. He might even kill his own mother before he let anyone hurt Tara. You'll be lucky if you get out of here alive."

Ima gasped in shock as she was suddenly overcome with the memory of Jax following her into the dressing room. She thought he was a bit jealous because she'd had sex with his friend Opie, so she began rubbing up against him, until he suddenly grabbed her by the hair and smashed her face into the changing table, telling her to stay the hell away from his club and his family. Her hand went to her nose as she whimpered.

Ima had always been the pretty girl that all the guys wanted to hook up with, but no one had ever actually loved her. She hadn't felt loved or in love anyway. That's how she had gotten into the porn industry. Guys wanted to fuck her and she liked to fuck, so it all seemed to make sense. But ever girl wanted to be loved right? She looked Tara over. She was ordinary looking. Nothing outstanding. Why would a hot bad ass biker like Jax Teller love this ordinary looking woman so much?

"What do you have?" Ima finally said out loud.

Tara looked at her, "Excuse me?"

"What do you have that a hot guy like Jax Teller loves you so much? I mean you're not very attractive and not the friendliest person, but he loves you enough to hurt people for you. Why?"

To Wendy's surprise, Tara was not offended. "No offense honey, but you couldn't handle Jax's shit. Trust me. Would you be able to deal with not knowing if your man was going to come home ever again? Raise a 9 month old with a heart condition while pregnant, by yourself with a hectic work schedule and getting calls to patch up banged up bikers? Handle his mother who hates you and tries to pull shit all the time? Have Croweaters constantly throwing themselves at him even with 2 children and a ring on his finger? Have people try to kill you or kidnap you because he does love you, and hurting you means hurting him? Know that at any moment he could be killed or go to jail or prison for weeks or years on end? Worry that if gets mad or angry he'll find the nearest whore and bang her just to make himself feel better? Sure he is fantastic in the sack, all muscle and hard edges. But those hard edges run deep. Through his soul. They always have. He was expected to be 'king'. His mother wanted him to be hard, only thinking of his 'club', not take shit from anybody. I saw through all that. Didn't shiver or fall all over myself when he looked at me. I saw the boy who was trying to find his own place in the world. But love is not all about looks or how well you can fuck. Love is about dealing with shit that no one else can or will. Loving Jackson Teller has never been easy, but he does make it worth it."

Ima became quiet again. Could she live with all those unknowns? She had never had anyone in her life to even attempt to find out. Finally she said, "I wish I could find someone to love me like you're talking about."

Tara chuckled, struggled to stand up for a second, Wendy helping her up. She bent and twisted to loosen her aching back, smoothing her hand over her baby bump, feeling a bit queasy, "First of all you need to get out of the industry you are in. Second of all, go to back to school, make something better of yourself. Third find your own man," she looked at her pointedly, "If you get out of my town for good, I'll tell my husband that you shouldn't suffer for the mistake you made today."

"Jax and I thought it was love, or I did anyway. Turns out we were just good drinking and fuck buddies," Wendy mused, "I'm the only woman Jax has turned gay, I think," Wendy joked.

Tara snorted laughing, and it made the queasiness worse, "uh oh," she gasped and covered her mouth.

That's when the sound of the Harley's began to fill the air. She tried running for the garbage can but the engines got Kaiden's attention. He charged out from the area he was in, grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the entrance, Tara stumbling the whole way, her hand covering her mouth.

Wendy tried to help her stand up, but Kaiden tried knocking her out of the way, "If you want anything from Jax, he's going to want to see that she is okay," she explained, "If he sees her like this, you will get nothing out of him."

Wendy had been an addict on the brink like this once herself, so she knew what it felt like to be this desperate. She knew that the chances of this guy getting out of here alive were slim to none, but she wanted to at least attempt to save him. Tara and Wendy had gotten more acquainted with each other for the sack of Able, neither ever holding any ill will against the other.

Looking down at them, Kaiden released Tara and Wendy guided her to the nearest garbage can, "You okay?" she asked once Tara had stopped. Breathing deeply to try to stop the feeling, she leaned her head against the wall the garbage was next too.

The sound of scuffing boots and chains jingling could be heard before Jax bellowed, "Tara!" through the emergency room doors, "You okay in there babe?" Opie stood next him.

Kaiden gulped, he really hadn't thought this through, it sounded like an easy score, but with the Sons looking at him like they wanted to kill him, he wasn't so sure. Shakingly he grabbed the nearest person he could find as a shield, that person being Ima, "D-do you have the stuff I wanted?"

Jax snarled his lip at the guy, "You ain't getting shit until I see that you haven't hurt my old lady. That bitch you got there ain't shit to me."

"Jax…" Ima whimpered as the guy put a knife to her throat.

"Tara!" He began advancing upon Kaiden, "Where is my wife?!" Jax demanded. Jax could hear the retching noises and was pretty sure it was Tara. From what she told him of her pregnancy with Thomas, she did not have morning sickness as bad as she does this time. That told him that this beautiful little miracle that they had created this time was going to be all girl, just like her beautiful mother. Hearing the retching again, he wanted and needed to be back there with her easing her burden, not let her be alone to face it and this mad man.

Just out of Jax's sight, Wendy was running her hand over Tara's hair, trying to calm her down from the last bout she had, "Jax's kids sure have a lot of fight in them, don't they," she joked.

Tara weakly smiled at Wendy, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her hospital jacket, "Damn sure do," she moved to stand up, Wendy helping to steady her, "I better tell Jax I'm fine before things go from bad to worse."

"I'm going to ask you one more time, you cracked out piece of shit, where is MY GODDAMN WIFE?!" as he went to pull the gun out of the holster under his kut. He was getting down right pissed off now. He was almost used to threats coming from HIS business, but his doctor wife being taken hostage over drugs was something different entirely.

"Cool out, brother," Opie reminded him gently, putting his hand up to stop him.

"Jax!" he finally heard her, sounding very weak and he didn't like that one bit. He saw her emerge from a place past the opening he couldn't see. She looked sick and very tired.

Scrutinizing her appearance so hard, looking for any physical damage to her besides her morning sickness, he almost didn't see Wendy guiding her. His mind began racing immediately adding Wendy to the junkie equations, her falling back on old habits.

"She didn't have anything to do with this baby," Tara assured him.

"Shut up bitch, and get the hell over here!" Kaiden was really beginning to lose his shit now. He threw a quivering and crying Ima on the ground, and grabbed Tara by the wrist pulling him towards her, laying the knife near her belly, "if you don't want me to cut this bitch open, you'll give me what the hell I asked for!"

Tara cried out in shock, her hand moving automatically to protecting her unborn child.

Growling in his throat, Jax drew his weapon and moved to advance on him.

Opie pulled his too, but stopped Jax before he could move towards the guy, "Woah woah woah! Easy!"

"Kaiden, I know my husband brought you what you want," Tara began talking calmly to their captor, trying to get him to let them go.

"Tara…" Jax cautioned, his eyes never leaving the man who held the knife to her.

"Trust me baby," she looked to Jax to assure him that she knew what she was doing, "Kaiden if you don't let us go,= and take what I know Jax has for you, you will never make it out of this town alive."

She could feel Kaiden's breath shudder as he consider his options, either take what his veins and addiction were screaming for or die before sunrise tomorrow.

"Okay…." Kaiden agreed, "You give me what I want and I'll let them go."


	4. Chapter 4

Opie lowered his weapon, "That is your best option here man, we'll even escort you out of town," he promised. "Prospect!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Ratboy stumbled his way up to them carrying a black duffel bag.

Kaiden turned his head to look at Wendy, "Go get it," he ordered.

"No!" Jax barked, "You want this shit, bring me my family and come and get it shit yourself."

Tara felt his breath hitch again, he wasn't digging the blade into her, so she urged him on, and "It'll be okay. You take me to my husband and he will let you walk out of here."

"Okay," he finally agreed, "Let's go."

Jax lowered his weapon now too, as he watched the man walking towards him closely. He held his hand out for Tara to take when she got close enough. She took it and was released from Kaiden when he got the bag he wanted in his hand. He glared at Kaiden who tucked the bag into his body and tried slinking by them. Opie and Ratboy watched him walk by too, neither of them moving as he did.

Jax pulled Tara close to him, his hand caressing her baby swollen belly, his other hand moving to her face, "You okay baby?"

She nodded her head 'yes' quickly and wrapped her arms around him. To others, Jax and his club scared the crap out of them, but to Tara they were the ones she trusted most in this world. To protect her and her kids from those who would try to do harm. They would do anything for her, she knew that without a doubt. Especially Jackson Teller, the man she had loved for 20 years. The amazing part was he loved her as much and proven time and time again he would do anything to protect her and their kids.

"What about him?" Tara gestured toward the retreating form of Kaiden.

"It's covered," he promised her. He rested his forehead against hers, his hands cupping and caressing her face, reassuring himself that she was fine, even for a few brief moments. After kissing her forehead quickly, he looked over his shoulder to Opie, "Op, go make sure everything is set up. I've got to make sure my wife and kid are okay."

"No problem, brother," Opie said slapping him on the back.

"Thanks Op," Tara said.

Opie winked at her, "Just take care of my niece." He gestured for Ratboy to follow him back out to their bikes.

Jax walked with Tara back into the emergency wing, where everyone who was too terrified earlier was now staring at him in shock, "Yeah people you can get back to be just being scared of ME now that I scared the big mean junkie away," he scoffed at the hypocrisy. They expected SAMCRO to keep the really bad elements out of town and came to them when something the police couldn't or wouldn't handle came up. But when he came to see his wife or someone in the hospital, people acted like he or his club was going to kill them just because of the way they looked. He knew Tara and he were an odd looking couple, the good girl doctor with the bad boy biker. Fortunately he had yet to give a fuck.

Wendy came up to them, rubbing her arms with her hands with a nervous energy, "You okay?" she asked Tara.

Jax scrutinized her, never sure what kind of game she was playing. He wasn't one hundred percent sure yet that she didn't have anything to do with this.

"Yes," Tara smiled at her. "I'm going to the obstetrician now, I think…" she looked up at Jax.

"Yeah you are," he confirmed, running his hand up and down her back.

Wendy was sure that most woman would be jealous or upset that the man they had married once upon a time, had found complete and utter happiness with another woman. Especially when he was in love with her before, during and after that marriage. But Wendy was happy for her ex. She was even okay with her son calling the woman 'mommy'.

"You should get her to take some time off of work Jax, your kid is kicking her ass," Wendy advised, with real concern in her voice. "I'm gonna go check on Able," she paused, then shifted her eyes to Jax waiting for his approval, "if that's okay."

Looking at Jax, Tara encouraged him to let Wendy do it without saying anything, "Yeah thanks."

"Thomas too?" Tara asked her before she turns to leave.

"Yeah," Wendy agrees.

"She was just here to visit Able and look in on the clients she has here, she came to talk to me, and he stormed in. She was great trying to help me when I couldn't move," Tara explained.

Then she looked over at Ima who was whimpering on a gurney with the male nurses trying to help calm her, "That bitch is the one who told him who I am. Told him I was your old lady, if he wanted more drugs and money all he had to do was say he had me and you would get him what he wants," pulling him down closer to her, she whispered, "She has to go baby, I don't care how, just that it's done."

He already had that in mind but after Tara him that Ima was the one who put her in danger, that thought became concrete. He was the one who brought that rancid bitch into their lives and he would sure as hell be the one to take her out of it.

"I have to call Margaret to let her know I'm leaving and will be taking few personal days. The morning sickness this time is no joke! It wasn't this bad with Thomas," Tara said as she walked to the counter and called her boss. Jax stood by her, his hand never leaving her back.

Once she had arranged to take time off he took her hand and led her to the elevator banks. When they finally had a few seconds of privacy, he caressed her face in both hands again, "Jesus babe, that scared the shit out of me. Seeing him hold that blade to you, our child, like that…" he cupped his hand over her rounded belly, the emotions of seeing her like that, nearly gutted for a quick fix, began to overwhelm him, "fuck baby, I love you so goddamn much I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He was so overwhelmed, he could feel the tears building up in his eyes.

Tara took his face in her hands, "Jackson, I love you too," she guided his face to look at her, "But I'm fine. Our child is fine. You feel that softness but it feels firm," she said pushing his hand onto her belly, "That's your child, growing big and strong, inside me. I know you weren't around for Abel all the time when he was growing, or Thomas when he was growing inside me. But you're here for this one, being a great husband, father and support system. I know what you have to do, but that man didn't hurt me, us, I promise," she tried reassuring him, looking up into his steel blue eyes, his long blond hair pushed under the 'reaper' ball cap he wore. On the outside he looked like he could take on the world and never have any remorse in doing so.

The real Jackson Teller loved his family with more than his whole heart. He loved this woman who gave him everything from the very bottom of his precious soul to a place that few people could reach. John Teller, Opie Winston and Tara Knowles Teller where amongst a handful that could reach that very special place in him.

His gruff beard scratched her face as she pulled his face down to kiss her. At first it was a soft reassurance kiss, but as the stress of the day over took him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as flush to him as he could. He really wished he didn't have his big bulky leather kutte, hoodie or gun harness on right now. He wanted and needed to feel her slight swell against his bare stomach. He kissed her fervently, he let his tongue slip into her mouth, his hands wandering under her white lab coat and up under her scrubs, his thumbs gently running over the maternal swell of his child.

They were so caught up in the moment, they did not hear the ding of the elevator, indicating they were at their designated floor. A throat clearing got their attention, finally. "Damn Knowles never knew you had it in ya. And a leather bound bad boy too? Damn girl! This IS the baby daddy right?"

Tara flushed pink as she pulled away, Jax still holding on to her, he kissed her forehead, and "can I help you?" he asked a bit agitated at being interrupted so rudely even though they were in public.

"Woah, calm down big boy. No beef here!" the feisty woman said, "But you do know you are in public right?"

"Sarafina this is my husband, Jax. Jax this is Sarafina. She moved here from Detroit a few months ago," Tara lead Jax out of the elevator by the hand.

"Well I guess the gossip IS true," Sarafina said giving Jax several long once-overs. "You do have one fine ass man! Mm mm."

"Ugh thanks," Jax mumbled, not entirely comfortable with this conversation, but not unused to woman finding him VERY attractive either. It had gotten him into some big trouble with his beloved wife in the past.

"What's this shit I hear about some crack head taking you hostage?" Sarafina suddenly demanded.

"He came in for some drugs, and a patient I was working on, an OLD acquaintance of my handsome husband here blurted out who I was. People think they can use me to get what they want from my husband," Tara explained.

Sarafina had been watching Jax and his reaction to the retelling of the tail. She swore she could hear him growl in his throat.

"That shit ends today," Jax promised, pulling Tara closer to him again, kissing her gently on the head.


End file.
